Pat Rin yos'Phelium
Pat Rin yos'Phelium Clan Korval (pronunciation: Pat Rin yos'Phelium = PAT'rin yos' FELL-ee-um) in Books See The Books (and other stories) *Pat Rin is a key character in I Dare *secondary or tertiary character in Carpe Diem, Plan B, Ghost Ship, Necessity's Child, Dragon in Exile, Neogenesis In short stories, chronologically: *Heirloom — (about 21 years old, a main character with young Nova yos'Galan and Luken) *A Day at the Races - (minor character to Val Con yos'Phelium and Shan, along with Kareen yos'Phelium, Nova and Anthora yos'Galan *Certain Symmetry - (key character, a young man on Liad; he must complete a dead friend’s Balance Book) *Persistence — (key character, supported by Cheever McFarland and Inas Bhar/Natesa; buy rugs en route to Surebleak) *Moon on the Hills —(key character, with Yulie Shaper *Hidden Resources (set on Surebleak and Runig's Rock, secondary character to Quin yos'Phelium, Luken bel'Tarda, etc *Block Party (minor character, set on Surebleak) *Lord of the Dance (key character) -- story not official canon, set on Surebleak Birth & Closest Kin *Born 1351''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' **making him 42 Standards on Surebleak *Son and heir of Kareen yos'Phelium *From age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'TardaLocal Custom ch 7 *Father of Quin yos'Phelium by contract marriage Hidden Resources *Lifemate of Inas Bhar, also known as Natesa the Assasin, Sector Judge, Juntavas Physical Descriptions *at age 42: glossy brown hair and brown eyes, elegant in form and manner, almost dainty, courteous *"The reports had Boss Conrad peeking at the lower end of average tall, with brown hair and brown eyes, a blue earring, a glittery hand-ring, and a liking for pretty clothes. All that was true, but Penn was still unprepared for the slim and elegant person who followed Marj into the office"I Dare, Day 345, Standard Year 1392, Hamilton Street, Surebleak Nasingtale Alley *After graduating University, Pat Rin lived with his mother Kareen yos'Phelium for a while at Grand Lakes Townhouse, Solcintra because he thought he needed her social contacts to set up his unique business (see Heirloom) *Soon enough, he moved to Nasingtale Alley with his excellent houseman Mr. pel'Tolian (see Certain Symmetry). His foster-father, Luken bel'Tarda, suggested the Alley: “It occurs to me that bin’Flora has a townhouse for lease in a location near the High Port.” Most of Solcintra’s gambling houses were located at the High-Port. There were several residential streets just beyond the gate...Heirloom *In due time, young Quin yos'Phelium joined the household. And Mistress Miranda, the cat. *They left the Alley when Operation Plan B went into effect in SY 1392-1393 (see Moon on the Hills and Hidden Resources) The Luck See the Luck for background info *As a child, he can throw the dice numerous times, each time accurately predicting the outcomeMouse and Dragon *As an adult, he jumps his ship exactly where it needs to be to attack The Department of the Interior: "Then he played the ace of spades, the gambler's best friend."I Dare, SY 1393,Day 47, Surebleak Space *As an adult, he jumps his ship directly "into the center of the hollow square formed by the first four ships, a maneuver so chancy that Shan half-averted his face from the expected collision"I Dare, Solcintra: Liad Skills *Accomplished gambler, especially with dice; owner of The Emerald Casino on Surebleak *Sharpshooter, champion at Tey Dor's Gun Club, SolcintraGhost Ship, ch 25 **Uncle Daav yos'Phelium taught him to shoot and gave him a lifetime membership to Tey Dor's (see Heirloom) *As a younger man, he killed in self-defense with a shot to the heartCertain Symmetry (see Certain Symmetry) *Learned a lot about fine rugs from Luken bel'Tarda (see Heirloom and Persistence) Pilot Licence *Failed piloting exam 5 times **Five times, since his eleventh name-day. Five times, he had tested for pilot and failed. Always, the tests found him too slow. Heirloom (See Heirloom) *Cheever McFarland, the master pilot who persuaded Pat Rin to sit second on Fortune's Reward while hiding from The Department of the Interior, signs off on a piloting license for Pat Rin. **“Yes, ma’am, I vouch for him. He knows his math and he knows his board. Bit thin on flight time, but there ain’t no doubt he’s a Jump pilot.” His smile grew to a grin. “I’ll be pleased to sign his card.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port *Portmaster Liu countersigns the license: “First Class, grade S -- that’s small ship. The S’ll drop off as soon as you complete the required flight time across all classes of Jump ship.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port *License is made under the name Jonni Conrad I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port Skyblaze Attack Solcintra *He fired on The Department of the Interior ships in Surebleak Space and again above Liad. His asteroid miners fire on Solcintra, destroying Old Tech ASPS — planet killing murder machines *First Class Pilot when attacking DoI in Solcintra: He had recorded the names of the pilots who were sworn to fly in this mad venture: Master Pilot Cheever McFarland, First Class Pilot Bhupendra Darteshek, First Class Pilot Andrew Mack, First Class Pilot Dostie Welsin, First Class Pilot Jonni Conrad. He also listed the names of their ships: Diamond Duty, Timonium Core, Crystalia, Survey Nine, Fortune’s Reward.I Dare, DAY 53 Standard Year 1393 Surebleak Boss Conrad *Becomes known as Boss Conrad during the clan’s evacuation of Liad — see Operation Plan B — while cleaning up crime on SurebleakI Dare *"Pat Rin yos'Phelium was also known as Jonni Conrad, the Reform Boss, so the news feeds had him, of Surebleak. The man responsible for all that opportunity being shouted about, and all those ships in orbit. He was, in a word, the most powerful person on Surebleak, and here he was, coming back to the booth." *On Surebleak, Pat Rin is commonly believed to be the older brother of Val Con yos'Phelium because they look so much alike and wear the same ring. Blair Road Family & Staff *Boss Conrad lives on Blair Road with lifemate Natesa/Inas Bhar, his teenage son Quin, and two cats: Mistress Miranda and Silk. Luken lived there until he found an apartment near Ms. Audrey Staff: *'Mr. Vesker pel'Tolian' is his “majordomo” / butler. Pat Rin’s excellent houseman on Liad, Mr. pel'Tolian followed him from Nasingtale Alley to Surebleak (see Moon on the Hills, Certain Symmetry, and Ghost Ship). *Security: Master Pilot and head hand Cheever McFarland and Natesa the Assassin, with additional back-up from Gwince, Barth, etc. *Quin’s security: Miss Skene Liep and "Lefty" / Mr. Tef Lej pen'EritDragon in Exile *Cook (a guy with no name, in I Dare) who makes fine shortbreadDragon in Exile, chapter 27 and Jennette, an assistant cook Roving Gambler. See Roving Gambler *Filman - inept doorman inherited from Boss Moran — still there? ** “Girl’s here, Boss,” Filmin announced, and, obviously feeling that he had fulfilled his duty with utmost propriety, departed, closing the door loudly behind him.I Dare: Day 307, Standard 1392, Blair Road, Surebleak Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Kareen yos'Phelium, mother *Luken bel'Tarda, foster father *Quin yos'Phelium, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, cousin *Inas Bhar, lifemate, a judge for the Juntavas dubbed "Natesa the Assassin" *Talizea yos'Phelium -- second cousin *some sort of clan-cousin with Line yos'Galan: Shan, Nova, and Anthora yos'Galan and their life mates and children *Cheever McFarland -- not kin, but close as kin: **"Gods. When had Cheever McFarland's face become as precious to him as kin?"Day 56, SY1393, Solcintra, Liad Associates *Mr. Vesker pel’Tolian - Pat Rin's servant and Majordomo Certain SymmetryGhost ShipMoon on the Hills **see I Dare, Dragon in Exile, Certain Symmetry and Moon on the Hills *Cheever McFarland - Boss Conrad's head of security. **"Gods. When had Cheever McFarland's face become as precious to him as kin?"Day 56, SY1393, Solcintra, Liad **see Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare, Dragon in Exile, Persistence, Friend of a Friend, Street Cred, Roving Gambler *Penn Kalhoon - Boss of Hamilton Street. Boss Conrad's deputy or second. Penn’s wife Thera. Their kids. His hands Joey and Marj. **see I Dare, Dragon in Exile, etc. *Gwince - formerly a hand for Boss Moran, she now works for Boss Conrad *Ms. Audrey (Breckstone) - proprietor of the whorehouse on Blair Road **see I Dare, Dragon in Exile, Friend of a Friend *Villy -- works at Audrey's House of Joy and at The Emerald Casino, Quin yos'Phelium's friend **see I Dare, Dragon in Exile, Roving Gambler and Friend of a Friend Cats *Silk - A brown cat, with black stripes and golden eyes, who was part of the household Pat Rin inherited from Boss Moran on Surebleak''I Dare'', ch 20''I Dare'', ch 23 *Mistress Miranda - Pat Rin and/or Quin's cat, from Nasingtale Alley, on Liad Ship Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin's ship. A pre-1350 model.I Dare, ch 2 References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval